


Master and Me

by CatBeth



Category: Original Story
Genre: BL, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBeth/pseuds/CatBeth
Summary: This story is about an eighteen year old boy named Kai Chizuru and how his life changes completely after a terrible event. Tag along as Kai lives his new life with his loved ones, and his most loved of all, Yuito Kota.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is CatBeth13 from Wattpad

“Master Levi, are you sure this is a good idea—“

Master Levi put his finger over my lips to silence me, and I obeyed.   
With my obeying, he spoke to answer my question.

“I’m sure Riku. You have to trust me.”  
I nodded my head slowly.  
Was sacrificing himself and I really necessary for this boy to live?   
Just as Master Levi always had, he read my mind completely.  
“Yes, because I am the reason he is like this. You, Riku, will come with me-“  
For the first time, I interrupted Master Levi.  
“Because I do not have a choice.”

Master Levi was a bit surprised by myself interrupting him.   
I watched as my master preformed the sacrificing ritual around the dying boy, and I awaited for my journey to heaven with my beloved Master.   
Master Levi reached out his hand for me, and I ran into his arms.   
He held me tight as he finished the sacrificing spell. 

His lips grazed mine for the last time,   
and we started disappeared from this world. While Heaven was taking our soul, the boy slowly stood up and looked at both of us.  
“Thank You for your lives! I will tell my family of your story for generations!”  
I smiled at Master Levi, who smiled back softly.   
“We both appreciate the honor,   
Kaito Chizuru.”   
The boy smiled and wept tears of sadness and joy.   
I understood those feelings.  
He was happy to live, but sad that both me and Master Levi’s lives were lost.   
Master Levi looked at me and smiled.  
“Are you ready, Riku?”  
I nodded and kissed my beloved master one more time. For the last time.  
“Yes. Because I am with you Master Levi.”  
Heaven had finally taken our souls at that moment. It knew we were ready and worthy.   
I am Riku Akatski, and my Master’s name is Levi Kahoru. I love him dearly, and he loves me back. Today is the day we both die. For the sake of the boy named   
Kaito Chizuru.


	2. Chapter One

My name is Kai Chizuru.   
I’m a descendant of Kaito Chizuru, the boy Riku Akatski and Levi Kahoru saved by sacrificing themselves.   
My family retells this story almost everyday, just like my ancestor Kaito promised. I was named after my ancestor Kaito’s nickname.  
My grandmother is very traditional and runs our household, so she insisted that I would be named “Kai” when I was born into this world.

I first heard this story before I was even born. That’s how far my grandmother goes to retell the story.   
I do wonder if it is just a story, if it did actually happen. 

“Kai! Come here this instant!”  
I ran towards my grandmother, who was in bed sick at the time.   
“You’re eighteen now aren’t you?! You should take more care of your grandmother Kai!”  
I nodded and tried my best to smile. My grandmother wasn’t as nice as most people would think. She believes that without Levi Kahoru and Rei Akatski, we would all be dead in this moment of time.   
I prepared my grandmother some tea and soup, and brought them to her. I as well sat down in the rocking chair in her room. This was because I knew what was coming next.

“While my grandson is here, how about I tell you the story of how Riku Akatski and his master Levi Kahoru saved our ancestor Kaito Chizuru?”

I nodded, and sipped my own tea.   
My grandmother is consistent on repeating the story every single day.

“There was a man named Levi Kahoru.   
He was the head of the highly esteemed family known as the Kahoru family.   
As you know, he had a certain spirit that watched over him and protected him, also known as a Protecter Spirit. This spirit’s name was Riku Akatski. He had died by execution for a crime he did not commit. Levi Kahoru felt bad for him and wanted to give him a second chance, there for making Riku Akatski his Protecter Spirit, which can be done with a special and legendary item called ‘The Bonding Gloves.’ There are only one-hundred pairs known to be made, eighty-eight pairs missing. The remaining twelve pairs belong to the Kahoru family, or so is suspected.   
The gloves work by the master putting on one glove, and the Protecter Spirit putting on the other. Than the Protecter Spirit must promise to risk the remaining of his ‘life’ to protect his master, than the contract is finished by sealing it with contact of the two opponents lips.   
Levi Kahoru was the most respected head of the family in a long time, and his Protecter Spirit was the strongest spirit to ever be recorded.”

My grandmother,   
Grandmother Amane, coughed and took a sip of her tea.   
“Grandmother Amane, if you are too sick to tell the story, I can go to Mother Haruji. She will tell me the story.”  
My grandmother is extremely   
stubborn, which was shown when she shook her head furiously and glared at me. “Are you calling me weak, boy?!”  
I shook my head calmly. “Of course not.”  
She then gave me a soft smile, which always made me shiver. She would be extremely mad, than the next second she would act sweet and kind. 

“Then I will continue.”  
She set her teacup down, cleared her throat and continued as promised.   
“Protecter Spirit Riku Akatski was one of the most powerful spirits to ever be recorded, which is another reason Levi Kahoru chose him as his Protecter Spirit.  
After such time and saving his master many times, Riku and Levi got extremely close.”

I know my Grandmother Amane won’t  
say it because she believes it brings dishonor to the Kahoru Family, but from writings and stories from Kaito Chizuru, it’s almost a fact that there were more than the feelings of friendship and loyalty between Riku and Levi. 

“One day, while tending to his garden with Riku by his side, Levi found a small boy hiding in the bushes from the guards of the Kahoru Estate.   
This starving and lost boy was none other than your ancestor, Kaito Chizuru.  
Levi helped Kaito and helped him become healthy along with Riku.  
Then one day, Levi wasn’t paying attention to Kaito, and allowed him to be kidnapped. He was almost completely dead by the time Riku and Levi arrived.   
And so, the sacrificing ritual was preformed to save our ancestor Kaito.   
The bonding gloves that both Riku and Levi wore tied even their souls together. Whatever fate one received, the other would receive as well.   
And so, Riku Akatski and Levi Kahoru died together while saving Kaito’s life. We owe them our lives as well.”

Grandmother Amane yawned, and I took her tea and food back to the kitchen.   
“Get some rest Grandmother Amane.”  
She nodded and soon dozed off. I began to wash her dishes, when thoughts from the story I grew up with suddenly started appearing in my mind. I had never thought of these before, yet they were going threw my head like a whirlpool. 

I wonder if Levi Kahoru and Riku Akatski were happy dying together.

I wonder what it’s like having someone like that. 

I wonder if I could ever have a Protecter Spirit. 

I wonder what it’s like being the head of a family, having powers and rituals to preform. 

I wonder what Levi Kahoru was thinking when him and Riku Akatski had to die together to save my ancestor Kaito Chizuru. 

I wonder if I’ll ever have someone like that. 

I shook my head. Those thoughts weren’t necessary at this moment. I have my family to think of first, and I’m only eighteen. Grandma Amane and Mother Haruji will most likely expect me to get a job soon.   
I haven’t had a job before, since I helped out so much at home I hadn’t had the time. I suspect Grandma Amane won’t be with our family for much longer, and I know Mother Haruji wants to leave. 

I don’t know who my father is.   
Mother Haruji won’t tell me, Grandmother Amane, or even my older and younger brothers and sisters. Im always picked on by my other siblings because I have a different father than the older siblings and the younger siblings. Sometimes I wonder if I was a mistake. If someone forced themselves on Mother Haruji, or she wanted to be free for a night and something unexpected happened.   
I wasn’t sure, but I tried not to think about it. I have always been fine without my actual father being around. I asked Mother Haruji about him a lot, and every time I did, she told me I would understand when I was older. 

When’s that going to be?

She told me that to this day, there for I have stopped asking. I guess this was Mother Haruji’s way of telling me that she’ll never tell me, because for whatever reason, it is too heartbreaking for her to have me know. 

I walked outside to find Mother Haruji walking across the street, and what seemed to be limping.   
“Mother Haruji!”  
I ran towards her as a tall truck drove closer to her. She turned around and smiled at me, standing still.   
“You don’t belong with us Son Kai. We are not right for you. You are much greater than you think you are. Tell your father I have loved him still.”  
Tears ran down my cheeks has I watched my own mother get crushed by a truck.   
I feel to the ground in silence.   
My brothers and sisters ran out, asking what happened and what the crashing sound was, but all their questions were answered when they saw Mother Haruji laying on the ground, her spine snapped in half, her head twisted in a way it shouldn’t be, her arms and legs in all different directions, and drenched in blood.  
“You should’ve stopped her Brother Kai!”  
“You should’ve gotten to her quicker Brother Kai!”  
“If you hadn’t been so lazy and slow, you could’ve saved her Brother Kai!”  
“We cannot even call you Brother Kai anymore! You don’t belong in this family!”  
I continued to cry silently as my siblings threw insults at me left and right.   
What did she mean that I’m “greater than I think I am?”   
Of course I belong in this family! This place is my home!   
I assumed my mother had been drunk once again and had said confusing and false things and wondered onto the street on accident.   
Some of my siblings significant other ran towards them to calm them down, and the hospital took Mother Haruji’s lifeless body away.   
I slowly stood up and walked inside into Grandma Amane’s room, and what I saw, I should not have.   
Too much has happened today! I don’t deserve this! Make this nightmare stop please!  
Grandmother Amane laid lifelessly on her bed, her arm hanging off her bed, her lips blue and her skin white.   
Grandmother Amane always said that she would die with her last remaining daughter.   
I suppose she kept the promise.   
I fell to the floor on my knees in shock.   
Our family didn’t deserve this much loss. 

That night, I slept on the couch.   
My siblings insisted on so, for letting both our mother and grandmother leave this world.   
I couldn’t sleep at all. I stared at the ceiling, not sure of if this was a nightmare or a horrible reality.

After a while, at around 12:30, there was a knock at the door.   
I slowly and lifelessly got up and opened the door, not even tired.  
“This is the Chizuru Family Household. I am Kai Chizuru.   
How can I help you?”  
There were three men in black suits and sun glasses even though it was pitch black outside at the time.   
They looked at each other and moved as a taller, more serious figure in a white suit and black hair with white tips and glowing emerald eyes walked in front of them and squatted down to make eye contact with me.  
“I’m sorry for your loss Kai.   
Haruji didn’t deserve this kind of death, but she did it for your sake, so do not worry. I will take care of you, Son.”  
My heart pounded extremely loudly. My brain was whirling with thoughts that I couldn’t even tell of what I was thinking. I then realized that my body couldn’t handle it and finally decided to sleep. I slowly fell to the ground, and a warm touch caught me as soon as my consciousness wavered and disappeared for the time being.


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up slowly, I was dressed in unfamiliar night clothes and was in a completely different room than my living room. The canopy bed was extremely large as well was the room. It was decorated with expensive looking vases and art work I knew my family could never afford.  
“Where am I...?”  
I rubbed my head as a horrid headache had been born. I got up slowly and looked through the closet.   
“Why is everything in this house so big?!”  
The closet was extremely huge, almost as large as the master bathroom at my home.  
Home... I want to go home...  
I found a pair of expensive looking traditional Japanese clothes that seemed to fit me and put them on.  
I looked in the mirror and was stunned.  
“I never knew I would look good in traditional Japanese clothing..”  
I opened the huge carved wooden doors to find two bodyguards waiting beside the large doorway.  
“Ah, Sir Kai. You’re awake.”  
I tilted my head in confusion.   
Sir? And how do they know my name?  
“Your father Ryusei Kahoru is waiting for your arrival in his office. Allow me and my comrade to escort you.”  
I was stunned. My father? I thought he was dead or not even a real lover of my beloved Mother Haruji.  
“M-My father...?”  
Both of the bodyguards nodded.  
“Everything will be clear soon.   
Please follow us Sir Kai.”  
The bodyguards started to walk away, and I followed them in silence.  
My head ached, and the traditional Japanese clothing dragged on the floor.  
I know it’s supposed to but it still bothers me..  
During the walk I was able to gather my thoughts, and something astonishing crossed my mind that should’ve earlier.  
Did... did the bodyguards say that my father’s last name was Kahoru..?  
That’s the same last name as....  
No way....  
The same last name of Levi Kahoru, Riku Akatski’s master.  
It can’t be...  
I’m related to Levi Kahoru?!

My mind was racing, making my headache worsen. There’s no way that Mother Haruji had a secret relationship with one of Levi Kahoru’s descendants!

Thankfully, the bodyguards stopped in front of a large door and opened it for me.  
“We are here Sir Kai. Your father is waiting for you inside.”  
I nodded slowly and walked in, making sure the long clothing did not catch the door. I looked around, and saw the same man in the white suit who I saw at my home, sitting in a chair behind a large desk.  
“Hello Kai. My name is Ryusei Kahoru. I’m extremely sorry for your great loss of your family yesterday evening.”  
I nodded slowly and stood in front of the desk, very noticeably tense.  
My ‘father’ laughed, and stood up and leader me to a couch on the side of the room and sat down with me next to him.  
“No need to be so nervous. Now, I suppose you have many questions at the moment. Do not fret, they will all be answered momentarily.”  
I nodded again, afraid of what would happen if I disobeyed his orders.  
“Kai, you part of the line of the closet descendants to Levi Kahoru.  
It is suspected that you have the same powers as Levi Kahoru himself, but are even stronger.”  
I was shocked, I looked at my ‘father’ with wide eyes and an opened mouth.  
I finally decided to speak and spoke.  
“But how is this possible Ryusei Kahoru?! My mother did not have a husband when I was born! How can I be related and perhaps be even greater than the legend, Levi Kahoru?!”  
Ryusei Kahoru looked at me, serious, bit soft expression on his face.  
“You are my only son Kai. I would appreciate it if you called me father.”  
I was almost about to speak, but stopped myself and nodded slowly.  
“I don’t understand what’s happening at this moment father..”  
He chuckled and patted my head  
“I think it’s time we dropped the formal act. You’re eighteen aren’t you?”  
I nodded and folded my hands on my lap.  
“Good. Kai, you will become the next head of the family and preform all the necessary rituals for the family once you have settled in.”  
Again, my jaw dropped and my eyes widen.   
My father once again laughed and stood up and walked towards the door.  
“All will be explained when you have settled into your new home Kai.  
Now, there’s something important we need to see to.”  
I closed my mouth and stood up to follow Father Ryusei.   
So much is happening right now.. I don’t know how to take it in..  
Mother Haruji and Grandmother Amane dying...   
Learning that my long lost father and myself are one of the closest descendants of Levi Kahoru..  
Being forced to move into the Kahoru Family Household and becoming the next head of the family..   
Its all too much for me to take in.

My father leaded me outside of his office to a small, almost hidden door and took out a key to unlock it.  
“I do not have enough energy to use magic at the moment, so this door was installed so that way when the head of the family is out of energy, they can get into the cells easily.”  
Cells? Like jail cells? It surprised me that the Kahoru Family held prisoners in a secluded and spell bound area.   
I follow Father Ryusei down many stone stairs to the jail cells.  
“Father, why are we going to the jail cells?”  
I worried that the ‘Kahoru Family’ had actually planned all of this, and instead of me being related to them, they kidnapped me and now they are going to lock me up.  
This could be extremely bad..  
“Do not worry. You will see.”  
I could hear my father’s smile in his voice, and it warmed my heart.   
I hope that he is not lying to me. I’ve always wanted to meet my father. And hopefully now I have.

After a few more steps, we reached the bottom of the accident stairwell and to the magic protected jail cells.   
I followed Father Ryusei to a large jail cell all the way at the end of the walk way.  
Father Ryusei stopped walking and looked at me, telling me to go up to whoever was in that extremely reinforced cell.  
I cautiously walked up to the cell to see a boy who looked my age sitting on the floor, but he did not look dirty or starving or dehydrated. Everything I thought a prisoner of the Kahoru Family would look like. The boy also reminded me of someone who was an outcast and who was not accepted often.  
Reminds me of myself..  
“He is a spirit that died near this household not too long ago. Spirits like him only have a three weeks before they will turn into a corrupted, demon spirit or completely disappear. This one has a week left.  
Go on, talk to him.”  
I was astonished.  
Spirits are really real! And so are Akuryō spirits..   
That means Protecter Spirits are real as well!  
I was extremely excited.  
That must mean I will have a Protecter Spirit to be by my side!  
I walked up to the cage and looked at the boy.   
“Hello Spirit. My name is Kai Chi-   
Kai Kahoru.”  
I looked back at Father Ryusei, who smiled at my acceptance of being a part of the Kahoru Family.   
The spirit did not answer me for awhile, but once we made eye contact, I smiled softly and he quickly looked away and suddenly spoke in a soothing voice I would not expect him to have.  
“I’m Yuito Kota..”  
I smiled, more fully this time, and looked at Father Ryusei.  
“Father Ryusei, can you open the cell so I can enter?”  
I could tell Yuito was surprised that I wanted to enter his cell, and so was Father Ryusei.  
“You really wish to enter his cell? I should warn you Kai. He’s quite dangerous. You could be hurt.”  
I smiled at Father Ryusei, and what I said next, astonished them both completely.  
“I trust him.”  
Without another word, Father Ryusei slowly took out a special, enchanted looking key and unlocked the cage.  
The cells must be enchanted so spirits can’t leave. That makes sense, or Yuito would’ve already been gone.  
I walked into the cage and looked Yuito.  
“Do you know why I trust you Yuito?”  
I smiled softly. I don’t know why I was suddenly acting so calm and caring to Yuito Kota, but I did not mind it.  
Yuito slowly looked at me and tilted his head. “Why..?”  
I laughed a little and crouched down and looked at Yuito directly in his eyes.  
“I saw it in your eyes that you never had the intention to hurt anyone. That’s why I trust you Yuito.”  
Yuito’s eyes widen and looked at me, both him and my father were completely shocked still. It was difficult to tell in the darkness, but I could swear that his cheeks had turned a light pink.   
“Become my Protecter Spirit Yuito. Protect me and I will protect you once I learn how to use my powers!”  
I smiled at Yuito, and stood up and walked out of the cell. Father Ryusei locked the cell door behind me and looked at me.  
“Are you sure about this Kai?  
You have not learned how to control your magic yet. He could hurt you.”  
I looked at my father with a soft, but extremely serious gaze and then turned to Yuito and softened my gaze to not frighten him and smiled.   
“Didn’t I say it earlier Father Ryusei? He does not have the intention to kill in his eyes.   
Yuito, I will come back to have your answer on your last day as a free spirit.”  
I turned away and walked back towards the stairs, Father Ryusei following behind me. I turned around quickly before starting my ascend back up to the surface. “Oh and Yuito,”  
I smiled excitedly at him and nodded.  
“I’ll visit you daily!”  
I turned away and let Father Ryusei start climbing the stairs before me than followed him.   
Once we reached the surface and Father Ryusei locked the door to the stairs, he turned to me and smiled happily.   
“You will be a great head of the Kahoru Family Kai.”

 

We arrived back at Father Ryusei’s office, where some tea and biscuits were waiting for us.   
I took a sip of my tea and looked at Father Ryusei curiously.  
“Father Ryusei, If you don’t mind me asking, why did we go down to the cells today?”  
Father Ryusei set down his teacup and cleared his throat.  
“I brought you down there Kai because that spirit has been causing tremendous trouble. He won’t listen to anyone, and he has injured many guards and exorcists. I believed that you could control the spirit and keep him from becoming a extremely powerful Akuryō spirit.”  
I was stunned that Father Ryusei thought so highly of me, and he smiled.  
“And you did not disappoint me, Kai. He listened to you, telling you his name when he would not tell us. He did not harm you either. He is definitely a strong spirit worth keeping.”  
Father Ryusei looked at me, telling me that he was very impressed and thought that it was an idea for Yuito to become my Protector Spirit.   
I looked at Father Ryusei with a completely serious gaze.  
“I don’t want him to become my Protector Spirit because he is a strong spirit.”  
My father looked at me with a confused expression on his face and waited for me to finish.  
“I want him to become my Protector Spirit because he reminds me of myself. Not accepted easily. An outcast. I want to give him another chance, like how you have Father.”  
I looked at Father Ryusei and smiled a little, and he looked away.  
I was surprised and tried to see what he was thinking.  
“I-Im Sorry Father! I didn’t mean to talk back to you..”  
I tensed up, bracing for whatever would happen next. After awhile, I heard a sniffle come from my father. My head perked up and I got up and stood in front of him and bowed in apology.  
“I-Im Sorry!”  
I stayed in that position for awhile, until my father spoke to me in a soft voice.  
“Stand straight Kai. There’s nothing to apologize for.”  
I slowly looked up and my father blowed his noise in a tissue.   
I looked at him, confused, and he laughed a little as well as throwing his tissue away in the trash can by his desk.  
“Your speech moved me to tears son. I hope Yuito Kota becomes your Protector Spirit, Kai.”  
I nodded excitedly and Father Ryusei opened his arms for a hug. I was surprised by what he said about my little speech and that he wanted to hug me.  
Well I guess it isn’t that abnormal.   
I am his son and he is my father after all.   
I slowly walked up to him and hugged him. Father Ryusei wrapped his arms around me tightly and hugged me back.

“I’ve always wanted to hug my son like this.”

I was surprised, and I’m pretty sure my father could tell. He laughed and let go of me slowly, so I moved away from him. He patted the spot on the couch that was next to him and I slowly sat down and looked at him, assuming he wanted to talk about something.   
“I bet you’re wondering why you, Haruji, and the rest of your family didn’t stay here once me and your late mother were in a relationship.”  
I looked at him, at first confused, and then nodded slowly and then tilted my head in confusion.  
I never thought of it since so much as been going on since I got here, but he’s right. Why didn’t my family move to the Kahoru Estate after Father Ryusei and Mother Haruji got into a “secret relationship” and I was born?  
Father Ryusei nodded and had a serious, yet soft look on his face.  
“Well, one of the biggest reasons was that most of the Kahoru Family, expect for myself of course and a few others, blame the Chizuru Family for the early death of Levi Kahoru and Riku Akatski.”  
I was stunned. They blamed the Chizuru Family? What are the rest of the Kahoru Family going to say when they find out that I’m a descendant of both Levi AND Kaito?!  
This could end up being really bad.. Father Ryusei could be punished, and I could be kicked out of the—  
I quickly stopped myself from thinking that. It hurt to much for me to think of myself being alone with no family to help me threw the tough times and just being being there to support me.  
“Another reason was that I was in a arrangement marriage.”  
I looked at Father Ryusei with wide eyes.  
Does that mean I have a step mother and step siblings?!  
Father Ryusei read my mind and shook his head.  
“The marriage ended up failing, don’t worry. You don’t have to worry about not being accepted into this family. I and hopefully Yuito Kota will make sure of it.”  
My head perked up and I felt at ease when I heard my father mention Yuito’s name, although I wasn’t quite sure why.  
I nodded at my father who smiled.  
“Why don’t you go explore your new home Kai? I will have one of your bodyguards fetch you once the welcoming dinner is ready.”  
I tilted my head in confusion.  
“Welcoming dinner?”  
My father laughed and nodded.  
“You’ll find out later. Now go explore, I gotta have some work to do.”  
Father Ryusei walked to his desk and sat down. I bowed in being dismissed and walked out of my father’s office.  
It’s so big... I hope I don’t get lost. Knowing me I probably will.  
I laughed to myself and walked threw the covered walkways of the Kahoru Estate.   
Many people walked past me, whispering about me, saying things like:  
“Isn’t That Kai Kahoru?”  
“I heard that the head of the family himself adopted him.”  
“I think that it’s the son of a secret relationship.”  
I ignored them, waved, smiled and kept walking.   
There are a lot of people who work here. 

After walking aimlessly for around ten minutes, I soon crossed paths with a beautiful girl with braided black hair, a short Japanese styled Dressed and a flower hairpin.  
She looked around sixteen, but she had a stern expression and glared at me. Her bodyguard was a boy who was her age I guessed, dressed in a black suit with short brown hair.  
The girl kept stern eye contact with me, and I smiled nervously and waved.  
“Hello. I’m Kai Kahoru.”  
Her bodyguard looked at her and was about to speak, but she silenced him with her hand and kept eye contact with me.  
“I am aware. I am Misao Kahoru, and this is my bodyguard Jin-hee Fuyumi.  
You shall call me Lady Misao.”  
I nodded and bowed in greeting, trying to match Lady Misao’s formality.  
Lady Misao spoke in a stern voice, but I could tell there was pure kindness behind it. She looked at me for a bit longer, and soon her gaze softened a little. I smiled, and Jin-hee spoke with a emotionless voice.   
I bet it’s because he doesn’t get to speak often or with any freedom.  
“Forgive us, Sir Kai, Lady Misao and I have important matters to attend to at the moment.”  
I smiled at Jin-hee and nodded in understanding.  
“Of course. And please, call me Brother Kai.”  
Both Jin-hee and Lady Misao nodded and bowed.  
“We will see you at the Welcoming Dinner later this evening Brother Kai.”  
Lady Misao gave me a small smile, which caught me a little off guard. I quickly nodded and bowed in farewell as Jin-hee and Lady Misao walked past me.

Well they were... nice.  
I hope they both like me..

I continued walking and soon, I reached the enormous garden in the middle of the Kahoru Estate.   
It’s... so beautiful.  
I walked into the garden, a little quicker, this time excitement feeding me energy.   
I entered the garden and for some reason, I felt as if I had been here before.  
I felt at home, and the tender aroma’s of the flowers living in the garden made me feel at ease.   
I walked over to a bench surrounded by azaleas and rose bushes.   
“It’s so beautiful and peaceful here..”  
I said to myself as I slowly closed my eyes in peace. But to my surprise, my statement was answered by a voice full of wisdom and elderliness.  
“Indeed it is, Kaito.”  
I quickly opened my eyes and saw a elderly woman dressed in a long traditional Japanese dress with flowers decorated on it and a beautiful jewel hairpin.   
I then realized she called me ‘Kaito’, the name of my ancestor that most of this family blamed for Levi and Riku’s departure from this world.  
“M-My name is Kai ma’am..”  
She looked at me and shook her head.  
“You are both Kaito and Levi. You look just like little Kaito but have the aura and personality of Levi.”  
I looked at her, extremely confused. Around her, I could see small specks of dust that almost looked like stars floating around her. When I really looked at her, she almost had a transparent-look.   
What is going on?!  
“Child, your mother was correct when she said you were greater than you think you are.”  
My eyes widen when she mentioned my deceased mother.   
I stuttered to answer this strange women who sat in the grass in front of me.  
“H-How do you know my mother ma’am..?”  
She laughed a little and pointed to the spot on the bench next to me.  
“Because she’s right there of course Kaito.”  
My eyes widen and I looked at the spot next to me quickly.   
But no matter how much I tried, I could not see my mother.  
The strange elderly women noticed my sulking and stood up and walked up to me.  
“Take this sacred item Kaito. Only you can handle it.”  
The women handed me a beautiful jade necklace with a silver chain.   
I slowly took it and put it around my neck.   
This necklace is so beautiful!  
I turned to the old lady and smiled.  
“Thank you ma’am—“  
I looked around me and suddenly, she was gone. I searched around and called for her, but I could not find the kind old lady who seemed to know more about myself than I did.  
Where did she go...?  
After awhile, I walked back to the bench I had sat on earlier and looked at the necklace.  
“I wonder what it does...”  
I slowly let the necklace dangle on my neck and closed my eyes again.  
I’ll worry about this necklace and the wise old lady later. It’s so peaceful here, I feel if I were troubled it would ruin everything.

 

I smiled, my eyes still closed, and for some reason I started humming.   
Even though my eyes were closed, I felt as if I could see everything.   
It was a light purplish-blue, almost a fantasy-type feel, and it was like I could travel outside of my body.   
I looked around, and saw my body, sitting, eyes closed and still humming a song I didn’t even know I knew.   
I was startled and almost fell over, but was caught by someone.   
“Be careful Kai.”  
They spoke with a beautiful and soft voice, and there touch felt cold but welcoming and safe.  
“T-Thank you—!”  
I looked up and saw the face of Mother Haruji. Silent tears started running down my face and she hugged me tightly.  
“T-This is a dream right..? This isn’t real..!”  
We sat on the ground, I was engulfed in   
Mother Haruji’s arms and I cried into her.  
“It is real Kai. I am just a spirit now. Kai, do not be sad about me being gone. It was for your sake, and I didn’t want to be in that family anymore and you know that. Go explore. I will be here to send you back to your body.”  
I nodded to Mother Haruji and slowly got up and looked around. There were other spirits and even yokai. Fairies, trolls, and more. I was so amazed, these creatures existed in almost the exact same world as us humans, but in a different version where they are invisible.   
I walked up to one of the yokai and waved.  
The yokai had a long purple hair as well had one white ear and one black ear. It’s tail was a mixture of black and white.   
“Hello Kahoru Sir!”  
The Wolf Yokai smiled and I smiled back.  
“Please, call me Kai!”  
The yokai smiled and nodded excitedly.   
“It’s an honor to speak your name soon to be head of the family Kai Kahoru!”  
I smiled.  
This yokai is so cute!  
I sat down next to The Wolf Yokai and smiled softly.  
“And what’s your name?”  
It smiled and handed me a elegant purple flower with what looked like stars on its petals.  
“My name is Hye-bin, Kai Sir!”  
What a cute name!   
Hye-bin pointed to a small figure who’s appearance wavered as if it was struggling to stay in this part of the world.  
“He has been here for awhile Kai Sir, but he has a hard time staying here. You should go talk to him Kai Sir!”  
I nodded to Hye-bin and walked over to the shaking and small appearance that somehow looked familiar.   
I attempted to tap the figures shoulder put my finger went right threw them.  
“O-Oh! I’m sorry!”  
I panicked a little, and the figure turned around and I could finally see its face.  
He squinted his eyes and whispered:  
“Is... is that you.. Kai..?”  
I looked at his face closely and then it struck me on who he was.  
Yuito?!  
I looked at him and nodded.  
What is Yuito doing here?!  
“I-Its me... Yui... Yuito...”  
I nodded slowly and sat next to him.  
“How.. How are you here Yuito?”  
Shouldn’t the barrier keep him from going anywhere? I would think it would apply to here as well..  
He looked at me with a blank face and responded in a cold voice, unlike his previous soft and calming voice.   
“The barrier doesn’t apply to... to this realm K-Kai...”  
I nodded a little and looked at him, a worried expression on my face.  
“Then why are you stuttering and having trouble speaking? And why is your appearance like that?”  
His appearance wavered more and he looked at me with a cold gaze that made me shiver.  
This is someone different than how I felt around him when he was in the cell...   
“The... the old lady told me you would be here.. S-So I tried to come.. but this is the best I-I can d-do...”  
I looked at Yuito with wide eyes.   
“You... you really wanted to see me Yuito? Why..?”  
Yuito looked at me and glared, but this time instead of making me shiver, it made me laugh.  
“Don’t t-think of it w-weirdly loser...”  
I nodded and my laughing faded.   
“I’ll come see you tomorrow ok? I’ll ask my father to lend me the keys. Don’t waste your energy on being here Yuito.”  
Yuito nodded and slowly his appearance wavered and faded into Nothingness.   
I smiled softly and then walked to Mother Haruji.   
“Mother Haruji, I’m ready to go now. I’ll explore more again some other time, but I want to get back before the welcoming dinner.”  
My mother nodded and offered her hand. I took it and she leaded me to my body, still humming and still sitting on the bench.   
Mother Haruji then kissed my forehead in farewell and slowly pushed what I assumed was my spirit back into my body, then everything went black.

 

I woke up slowly, everything was back to normal and I could no longer see Mother Haruji, Hye-bin, or the other spirits.   
I smiled softly as I held up the necklace the old lady gave me and looked at it.  
Yuito said that the old lady told him that I would be there. I guess everyone knows her. I wonder who she actually is.   
I shoved the thought to the back of my mind and waited in the garden.   
Father Ryusei said he would send one of my bodyguards to bring me to the “welcoming dinner”, so I might as well wait here. I do not have any idea where the dining room is so it’s better to wait here than get lost.  
I waited for around ten minutes when I saw Lady Misao who seemed to be running in distress.   
“Lady Misao!”  
I called to her, and as she saw me, her look of terror changed to the feeling of safety.  
“Brother Kai!”  
She ran towards me and into my arms.  
Even though I just met Lady Misao, I felt the need to protect her. Like my little sister.  
I miss my little siblings..  
I looked at her, holding her, trying to make her feel safe.  
“What’s wrong Lady Misao?”

“T-There was a man Brother Kai!   
H-He attacked me and Jin-hee!”  
My eyes widened and I looked at her, just realizing Jin-hee was not by her side.  
“Where is Jin-hee Lady Misao?”  
Tears started forming in Lady Misao’s eyes and I tried to wipe them away.  
I just want to make her feel safe. She looked so terrified.   
“H-He stayed behind Brother Kai..!  
H-He told me to run and get help!   
You have to help him Brother Kai!”  
My eyes widened, but I quickly smiled in reassurance and nodded.  
I don’t know how to use my powers.. but I need to help Jin-hee.  
“Lead me to him Lady Misao.”  
She nodded and ran back in the direction she came from. I followed her as best as I could, my clothing slowing me down.  
I guess Kimono’s weren’t made for running..  
After a few more minutes of running, Lady Misao leaded me to a small alleyway by the end of the Kahoru Estate.   
There, being beaten on the ground laid Jin-hee. The culprit was dressed in complete black clothing, yelling at   
Jin-hee:  
“Where is he?! Tell me and I’ll let you go! Annoying brat!”  
I moved my arm out, telling Lady Misao to stay behind me. She obeyed and got behind me.   
“Leave. Him. Alone.”  
The intruder stopped kicking Jin-hee and looked at him slowly.  
“You’re Kai Kahoru Aren’t you~?”  
I looked at Jin-hee, telling him to get up and get behind me with Lady Misao.   
Jin-hee nodded and got up quickly, his body and face bruised and scratched.   
He hid behind me, whispering to me:  
“T-Thank you Brother Kai... I-I’m sorry I couldn’t protect Lady Misao..”  
I smiled at him and shook my head.  
“There’s no need to apologize   
Jin-hee. You did your best.”  
I looked back at the intruder with a serious face and he walked up to me.  
“You’re eighteen aren’t you~? I was sent to look for you when word got out that Ryusei Kahoru had a son.”  
I looked him in the eyes, not breaking eye contact.  
“Who were you sent by?”  
The intruder smirked and touched my face, making Lady Misao and Jin-hee gasping. I did not move, however, because I knew if I did I would regret it.   
“Now where would the fun be if I told you~?”  
I didn’t look at Jin-hee while I spoke to him, because I was set on not breaking eye contact.  
“Jin-hee.”  
Jin-hee’s voice held worry and hurt, and I knew that this was the best idea.  
“Yes Brother Kai..?”

“Take Lady Misao and get out of here.”

“B-But What about you Brother Kai-“  
I shook my head.  
“Go. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”  
I could see Jin-hee nod in the corner on my eye and take Lady Misao’s hand and start to run away.   
“Not so fast!”  
The intruder took out a knife and ran towards Lady Misao.  
“Lady Misao! Watch out—!”  
I stepped in the way and instead of stabbing Lady Misao, the intruder stabbed my shoulder.  
“AGH!”  
“Brother Kai!”  
I could hear the distress and horror in Lady Misao’s voice. I held my left shoulder in pain and took the knife out of the arm.  
“Go! Go and get help Lady Misao!”  
Jin-hee grabbed Lady Misao’s hand and ran away, leading her to somewhere to get help.   
The intruder looked at me and smiled in disgust.  
“I thought you were supposed to be strong Kai Kahoru. Turns out all you can do is get in the way.”  
The intruder lunged for my injured shoulder with another knife, but I dodged and tripped him. The intruder fell to the ground and got up quickly.  
“Not bad.”  
The intruder lunged for me again and I quickly dodged, but the mysterious man read my movements and tripped me.   
I feel to the ground on my injured shoulder and yelled in pain.  
I could hear the workers panicking, and one came over to see what was going on. Their eyes widen as the intruder ran towards them.  
“Looks like we have another guest!”  
I quickly got up and stood in front of the worker, once again getting stabbed. This time, it was it in side.  
I yelled in pain again, and the workers ran to get more help.  
“Help! Sir Kai is wounded and there’s an intruder!”  
The intruder scoffed and looked at me and smiled in disgusting pleasure.   
“Your workers are quite annoying. Look at you Kai Kahoru. You’re injured in two different places. There’s no way you can beat me.”  
He’s right... even though they all say Im powerful, how am I powerful if I can’t even defend myself..?  
I remembered Father Ryusei saying that I am extremely powerful and have powers, and decided to see if he was right.   
I summoned the last of my energy and looked at the intruder.  
“You may be right, but I can still try.”  
I used all of energy, and focused it in my hand. Soon, a blue sphere of lighting and energy appeared in my hand. I yelled, and it turned into a enormous beam of energy and lighting and it surged into the intruder.  
I slowly fell to the ground, hearing voices yelling and screaming, but also... impressed. I smiled as much as I could in victory and closed my eyes.  
I really can do it. I can really use powers-  
My vision turned blank and the last thing I could feel was my body falling into the arms of someone warm and the pain in my side and left shoulder.


	4. Chapter Three

I woke up slowly, my left shoulder and side in deep pain.   
I tried to sit up, but it was too painful.  
I tried my best to prop myself up and looked around. I saw an IV in my left arm, telling me I had lost a big amount of blood.  
I tried to remember what happened, but couldn’t. I touched the necklace the old woman gave me and suddenly remembered.  
That’s right.. There was that mysterious man in black...and   
Jin-hee.. Jin-hee! Are he and Lady Misao Alright?!   
I again tried to get up but fell back into the bed in pain.   
Just at that moment, Father Ryusei walked into my room quickly, now aware I had awoken.  
“Kai! Are you alright?!”  
I smiled, happy to hear the caring in his voice. I replied warmly,  
“I’m fine Father Ryusei. How are Lady Misao and Jin-hee?”  
Father Ryusei looked at me and sighed.  
“They are Fine Kai, and it’s noble for you to care about their well being, but right now you should worry about yourself. You could’ve been killed!”  
I looked at my hands and nodded a little.  
“I know, but it was the right thing for me to do to protect them.”  
Father Ryusei didn’t say anything, and started towards walk out the door. Before he left, he spoke to me.  
“It worries and comforts me you are so mature and that you put others before yourself.”  
I nodded, not sure if that was a compliment or a insult.  
My father opened the door and stepped out of my room.  
“Yuito has been extremely aggravated and destructive. He almost escaped after you passed out, and he has been threatening guards to let him see you. You should go see him once you are able to get up.”  
My eyes widened.  
He almost escaped?! How did he know I passed out? Yuito’s that worried about me?   
Father Ryusei left my room, leaving me completely alone in my empty room.   
He’s words about the ‘aggravated and destructive’ Spirit, Yuito Kota, made me worry.   
I wanted to go see him, because I promised him I would and wanted to show him that I was ok.   
I laid back down slowly and stared at the ceiling.  
I suppose sleep would help a lot.. I am still tired.  
I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep slowly. A nap would only help, and I was desperate to get better to calm Yuito.

I woke up a few hours later to see the healer taking the IV out of my arm.  
“Sir Kai you’re awake. I’m sorry, did I wake you?”  
I shook my head and the healer handed me a wooden cane carved in a beautiful pattern.  
“It may be hard to walk with your side injury, so if you face difficulties use this cane.”  
I nodded and thanked her and she left.  
I slowly got up, pain still present in my shoulder and side.  
I have to see Yuito before he does something horrible.  
I walked out of my room to find Lady Misao and Jin-hee waiting outside.   
“Brother Kai, Thank goodness you’re ok. Me and Jin-hee were extremely worried.”  
I see Lady Misao has gone back to her formal self.   
“Thank You for worrying, both of you. I’m glad you’re both alright. Has the criminal been caught?”  
Jin-hee shook his head and looked at Lady Misao for permission to speak. She nodded and he proceeded to talk.  
“The criminal escaped while you were being carried to your room.”  
I nodded in understanding and started to walk away.  
“Excuse me Brother Kai.”  
I looked at Jin-hee with a questionable gaze, allowing him to finish.  
Oops.. I thought he was finished.   
“The blue lighting power beam you did Brother Kai was.... just extraordinary. Nobody at the Kahoru Estate has ever seen it before.”  
I looked at him, surprised, and then remembered that I had used the last of my energy to try and use my magic.   
I nodded slowly.  
“I wasn’t sure if I could actually do it or not. I guess I really could..”  
Both Lady Misao and Jin-hee nodded and after a few seconds they bowed in departure.  
Lady Misao spoke in her usual cold voice and started to walk away with Jin-hee.  
“That spirit is quite troublesome. I don’t think it would be good to keep him around personally.”  
She’s wrong. Yuito isn’t like that. At least, I haven’t seen him like that before.   
They both walked away and I continued to walk to the jail cells. I looked at the cane that I was using and saw a key on the top of it.   
“This looks like the key Father Ryusei used to open the stairwell to the jail cells..”  
I murmured to myself and I soon reached the secret stairwell.   
I used the key from the cane on the door, and was shocked that it actually worked.  
Father Ryusei must’ve had the healer give this to me.  
I was excited to see Yuito again, and I started walking down the stairwell.   
I could hear banging and yelling, and the voices of guards trying to calm the problematic spirit. I reached the end of the stairs and saw Yuito banging on the bars, spatting at the guards, things like:  
“Let me see him!  
I won’t hurt him! Let me see him!  
Let me! Or I’ll hurt you!”  
The guards sensed someone else here and turned to me and bowed quickly.  
“G-Good evening Sir Kai!”  
Yuito’s eyes widen and he quickly stopped banging on the bars and yelling. He quickly moved to the back of his cell and sat down, avoiding my gaze.  
“Good evening. If you don’t mind, would you two leave us alone?”   
The guards started to protest, but I quickly glared at them and ordered them.  
“How about instead of bothering a harmless spirit, you go and try to find and bring justice to the cause of my injuries?”  
The guards silenced themselves, bowed and quickly walked out of the small Kahoru Family jail and stood outside the door. I opened the door to Yuito’s cell and slowly walked in and sat next to him.  
I squinted in pain as I sat down, my side hurting. Yuito’s eyes widened a little and tried to support me.   
I looked at him and smiled and he quickly looked away.  
“I heard from my father you were causing trouble ever since I passed out.”  
He nodded a little and avoided my gaze.  
I think he’s afraid. Of myself punishing him and himself for yelling and banging to see me.  
I used my hand to turn his face towards mine and looked at him.  
“I’m ok Yuito. Don’t worry.”  
Yuito’s face looked at me and nodded slowly and looked away. I let go of his face and he proceeded to speak.   
“I know.. I just wish I could’ve been there to help.”  
I was about to ask him what he meant, but he looked at me with pleading eyes and a voice that was soft and delicate.  
“I already feel connected to you Kai. I know it’s only been a day since we met and since you told me you wanted me to be your Protector Spirit, and I’ve already decided that I want to protect you. I want to be by your side no matter what and sacrifice myself for you. I want—“   
Yuito was interrupted by my bodyguards walking down the stairs.   
Of course they come right at the moment Yuito was telling me something important.   
I looked at Yuito very apologetic and he shook his head.  
“I’ll finish tomorrow.”  
I walked out of the his cell and slowly locked it, feeling extremely guilty, because this time instead of my father, I was locking him in there.   
I turned to my bodyguards and looked at them.  
“What is it?”  
They looked at Yuito cautiously, then back at me.  
“I’m glad you could calmed the spirit Sir Kai.”  
I glared at them slightly and corrected them.  
“His name is Yuito Kota.”  
My body guards bowed in apology and then stood up and looked at me.  
“The Welcoming Dinner is starting since it got put off by the intruder and your injuries. Your father has requested us to bring you there.”  
I nodded slowly and looked at Yuito.  
“I’m sorry that our conversation has to be put off by this.”  
I hate speaking formally in front of him. He makes me feel normal.  
Yuito shook his head and glared at the guards.  
“It’s ok Kai. We can keep talking tomorrow.”  
One of the guards was about to yell at Yuito for calling me by just my name but I silenced him.  
“It’s alright. I gave him permission.”  
I nodded at Yuito and started to walk back up the stairs with my bodyguards following me.  
Why does everyone think Yuito is to bad? I don’t see why everyone is afraid and scared of Yuito.  
I continued walking and locked the door to the Kahoru Family Cells and looked at my bodyguards.  
“You May now take the lead.”  
They both nodded and walked in front of me. I followed them, my blue to white kimono dragging across the ground, this time, I was more used to it slowing down my pace.   
I really love the design on this kimono.. the blue to white fading design, the sea green flowers at the bottom of the kimono and the gold lining surrounding the edges, it’s just.. exquisite.  
I smiled to myself as the guards led me to the building where the dining room was located. 

They opened the doors for me and I walked in. At the table waiting were many people.   
Father Ryusei, Lady Misao with Jin-hee standing behind her, a elderly woman who reminded me of Grandmother Amane,   
A middle aged woman and man who looked fairly similar, a elderly man, and two young boys who were fairly around fifteen I guessed.   
I bowed in greeting and they all nodded in response.  
“Welcome Kai.”  
Father Ryusei said warmly. He looked at an empty chair, telling me to come sit beside him. I obeyed and walked over to him. With gazes from everyone else following me, I sat down slowly and looked at everyone at the table.  
What do I do what do I do?! This is so awkward! I don’t know any of these people expect for Father Ryusei, Lady Misao and Jin-hee!  
Their gazes were all locked on me.  
I made eye contact with Lady Misao for a second who smiled a little.   
A smiled a bit back and looked at my father.  
He laughed and looked at everyone else.  
“Let’s welcome my son, Kai Kahoru, to the family with open arms! Bring in the food!”  
Everyone clapped and I clapped as well. I nodded to everyone nervously and looked down. My hands were sweaty and I had no idea what to do.   
Soon enough, workers brought in many plates of food and sat them down on the long table were we all sat at.  
I tried not to drool at the delicious sight and smell of the food, which made my Father laugh.  
“Kai, this old lady’s name is   
Hichiko Kahoru, But she prefers to be called Hichi-San.”  
I nodded nervously and smiled at  
Hichi-San.   
She had flowing purple-gray hair and a light pink Japanese dress that almost reached the ground and a dragon tattoo on her exposed shoulder.  
“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you  
Hichi-San! Thank you for accepting me into the family.”  
She nodded and smiled.  
My father gasped and looked at me.  
“Hichi-San never smiles! You really are powerful Kai!”  
Everyone laughed at my father’s joke and Hichi-San looked at my father with a serious gaze.  
“Perhaps I would smile more if the current head of the family wasn’t such an idiot who cracked too many dad jokes.”  
Everyone laughed again and Father Ryusei rubbed his head.  
I guess everyone isn’t as serious as I thought they would be.  
The old man, who was in a grey plaid suit and was completely bald, looked at me with a serious face but a soft gaze.  
“Welcome to the family Kai. My name is Daichi Kahoru, But you can call me Uncle Dai. Misao is my granddaughter.”  
I nodded and looked at Lady Misao who looked at Uncle Dai.  
“Grandfather, you always make sure everyone calls you Mr Daichi—“  
Lady Misao was cut off by her grandfather, who then spoke.  
“Well now it’s different so calm down!”  
Everyone laughed and Lady Misao looked away angrily.   
The women and man who looked similar turned to me and smiled.   
They both had light brown hair, the woman with a short hair cut and the man with longer hair than usual men, almost matching the length of the woman’s hair.   
The woman wore a red shirt and a black skirt, while the man wore a red shirt and black pants.   
These two like to match.  
When they talked, they spoke in sink which amazed me.  
“You have lightened everyone’s moods Kai. The Kahoru Family welcomes you with open arms.”  
I nodded quickly and the man spoke after I nodded.  
“My name is Itsuki Kahoru. This is my twin sister Itsumi Kahoru.”  
Oh so that’s why they look similar.  
Itsumi nodded in reply to her twin brother and looked me in the eyes.  
“You may call us my our first names, but Itsumi-Chan and Itsuki-Kun work as well.”  
I nodded and smiled happily.  
I’ll probably call them by their first names, but I’ll refer to them like that once in awhile.  
Everyone looked at the two boys who seemed to only be interested by talking to each other, and soon Itsuki-Kun snapped his fingers which sent out a small beam of yellow light that hit each of the boys heads.  
They yelped in pain and everyone laughed a little.   
They looked around and then at me and realized it was their turn to introduce themselves.  
One boy had golden-blonde hair and was dressed in a orange kimono with a yellow snake painted on it, while the other boy had light blue hair and a purple kimono with a majestic dark blue bird painted on it.  
The boy with golden hair spoke in a blunt and foreword voice and looked at me straight in the eyes.  
“My name is Hebi Kahoru, and just because we’re family doesn’t mean we have to be friends!”  
So that’s why he has a snake on his kimono.   
Snake means Hebi in Japanese.  
I nodded and smiled nervously.  
“O-Of course. You are completely correct Hebi.”  
Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.  
I guess they were expecting me to yell or correct Hebi, not agree with him.  
Neither was Hebi himself, or the boy in the bird kimono.   
Hebi was about to speak again, but the boy with light blue hair spoke before him, silencing him before he said another word that would embarrass him.  
Instead of the blunt, forward voice Hebi possessed, the boy in blue spoke in a soft, almost chilling voice.   
“Excuse my younger brothers insolence, Brother Kai.   
My name is Tori Kahoru.”  
So that’s why he has a bird on his kimono.   
Bird means Tori in Japanese.  
And did he just call me “Brother Kai”? Only Jin-hee and Lady Misao call me that. I bet he picked it up from them.  
“It’s a pleasure meeting you Tori.  
And do not worry, your younger brother hasn’t offended me at all.”  
We both smiled to each other, and soon Hebi yelled at his older brother.  
“Don’t call me your younger brother! I was only born a couple seconds after you!”  
Oh so they’re twins as well. I wouldn’t have guessed, they look and act nothing alike.  
Tori looked at Hebi nodded and shook his head.  
“That still makes me older than you.”  
Everyone laughed and soon after we started eating.  
Being with the most important and currently present people in the Kahoru Family made me at first feel uncomfortable and nervous, but now, it feels like home. Telling jokes and laughing at the dinner table, eating delicious food, getting to know each other little by little, it made me feel warm and safe.  
I’m really glad Father Ryusei found me. Everyone hates me back at the Chizuru Household for the deaths of Mother Haruji and Grandmother Amane, I’m sure after their funeral they would’ve kicked me out anyways.   
I smiled happily and began eating the food. As soon as I put one spoonful in my mouth, I quickly devoured the rest of my food and looked at Father Ryusei with glowing eyes.  
“This food is amazing Father Ryusei!”  
My father smiled and laughed, and then pointed at Itsuki-Kun and Itsumi-Chan.  
“They are the ones you made the food. These dishes are their own secret recipes.”  
My eyes sparkled at them and they both laughed and smiled.  
“Well it’s not that great but thank you for the compliment Kai.”  
Again, they both spoke at the same time.   
I looked at them with hopeful eyes.  
“Can you teach me to cook someday Itsumi-Chan and Itsuki-Kun?”  
Can you resist me using the Chan and Kun?!   
They both looked at each other, as if they were talking threw their eyes.  
They both sighed and looked at me and spoke in sink.  
“We’ll teach you Kai..”  
I smiled in victory and everybody laughed at Itsumi and Itsuki giving in.   
Hebi looked at them, astonished.   
Tori pulled Hebi’s hair and whispered something in his ear, as if warning him to not burst out something offensive.  
Hebi swatted his twin brother away and glared at me.  
“Me and Tori have been trying to get those stupid twins to teach us but no matter how much we tried they wouldn’t teach us, but the first time you try they give in right away! It’s not fair!”  
Tori face palmed and looked at me apologetically.   
Everyone looked at Hebi with wide eyes and then looked at Itsuki and Itsumi like it was there fault.   
I laughed nervously and looked at Hebi.  
“How about we learn together..?”  
Tori nodded and looked at Hebi.  
“That’s seems like a reasonable compromise.”  
I sighed a little and smiled nervously.  
He’s so formal.  
Hebi started thinking, tapping his head, which made everyone laugh a little.  
I looked at Hichi-San and Uncle Dai, who both shrugged.  
Finally, Hebi finished thinking and turned his head so he wasn’t looking at anyone.  
“That sounds ok to me..”  
Everyone nodded happily and continued eating. I looked around and saw Lady Misao looking at me.  
I made eye contact with her and she quickly looked away.  
Jin-hee looked at Lady Misao than at me with a confused look.  
I shrugged and we both continued eating.  
I wonder what’s going on with Lady Misao..  
I could tell Hichi-San was thinking hard about something.  
I looked at her curiously, and soon she slowly looked up at me with a spine chilling gaze.   
What did I do?! Kai think. What did you do that would make Hichi-San mad at you?!  
Hichi-San looked around and tapped her glass with her spoon to silence everyone,  
and soon, all attention was on her.  
“Kai, I think you are a incredible boy. On the first try, you used a power beam to protect Misao and Jin-hee.  
You made the....”  
She paused.  
She was about to say something about Yuito, wasn’t she?  
I’m pretty sure everyone knew about how I felt about people calling Yuito  
‘destructive’ or ‘dangerous’ or referring to him as ‘the harmful spirit’, So I knew Hichi-San was rephrasing her words.   
“You made The Spirit of Yuito Kota become more friendly and even gave him the opportunity to become your Protector Spirit.   
Everyone agrees with your opinions and thoughts on everything and you’re extremely reasonable.”  
I blushed in embarrassment.   
Hichi-San was complimenting me too much, it made me feel flattered, and it made me happy.  
My family back at the Chizuru Household would never compliment me like that.  
“I think we can all agree that Kai Kahoru should be the new head of the Kahoru Family, and he would be better than the current one.”  
Father Ryusei gasped and looked at   
Hichi-San, pretending to be offended.   
Everyone laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.   
I stuttered and looked at Hichi-San.  
“D-Don’t you think it’s too soon to make that decision H-Hichi-San?  
I did only get here yesterday..”  
Everyone slowly nodded.  
I know it wasn’t that they doubted me, it was because I needed some more time to get comfortable and get used to the Kahoru Family ways and rituals.   
Uncle Dai looked at me and then at   
Hichi-San.  
“How about after the spirit becomes the boys Protector Spirit Hichiko? That’s enough time to get used to everything here I think.   
The agreement was he’ll make his decision on his last day as a free spirit right?”  
Both me and Hichi-San nodded.   
Father Ryusei looked at everyone and smiled.  
“It’s decided then.”  
He said and raised his glass.  
“My son Kai will take my place and become the head of the family after the spirit Yuito Kota becomes his Protector spirit.”  
It’s weird to me. It’s like they all know Yuito wants to become my Protector Spirit.  
We did a toast, and soon we all started taking our leaves.   
I decided to go back to my room and start redecorating it.  
Father Ryusei said he dropped off some stuff in my room from my old room, so I might as well work on that.   
I reached my room and started rearranging everything.  
I opened the window and poked my head out and listened to the breeze.  
“It’s so peaceful..”  
I listened to the night birds songs and the swishing of the trees in the wind for a long time.  
But soon enough, my peaceful evening was interrupted but people yelling in the distance.   
“What’s going on...?”  
I saw a flash of a transparent blue color jumping from roof to roof and people on the ground with flashlights chasing the transparent blue.  
“What in the world...? Who’s that?”  
I slowly opened my door to find the most surprising thing standing in front of it.  
Yuito?!  
Before I could say anything Yuito looked at me pleadingly and spoke.  
“Can I please come inside to hide?!”  
I slowly nodded and moved out of the doorway quickly.  
“Y-Yeah..!”  
Yuito rushed in and I quickly closed to door.  
“Is there anywhere I can hide until the guards are gone Kai?”  
I nodded and opened the door to my closet.  
“You can hide in there.”  
Yuito nodded in thanks and stepped inside the closet and quickly shut the door.  
I rushed over to the half emptied box of my treasured items and continued to rearrange my room in case the guards came in.  
I’m not doing anything suspicious.  
Just emptying a box like any other Normal human being.  
...... well I guess I’m not normal. I do have powers after all.  
And as I had guessed, I heard a quick knock on my door.  
I slowly walked up to it and opened it politely.  
Behind my door, five guards stood still, panting lightly and sweating as if they have been chasing something.  
Well Yuito classifies as a “something” so I guess that counts.  
They bowed and looked at me apologetically. The guard at the front quickly spoke to me in a rushed manner.  
“Sir Kai, have you seen a spirit come by here?”  
I shook my head and looked at them, trying to show a confused face.  
“No I haven’t. Why? Has there been a dangerous spirit on the lose that I should know about?”  
They quickly shook their heads in a stuttered manner.  
“N-Not at all Sir Kai! Sorry for bothering you, we’ll be on our way now!”  
They bowed and then quickly walked away.  
I laughed as they left and closed my door.  
“You can come out now Yuito.”  
I heard my closet door open and Yuito walked out.  
I smiled and closed my window so nobody could see Yuito through my window.  
“I like it when you laugh.”  
My ears turned a slight pink and I sat down on my bed next to Yuito.  
“How and why did you escape Yuito? You know you’ll be out in four days right?”  
He nodded and shrugged.  
“Well I don’t feel like waiting to see you tomorrow. The old lady helped me escape.”  
My ears turned redder and I looked away a little.   
I saw Yuito try to look at me and quickly spoke to him.  
“Are you going to stay here Yuito?”  
He shrugged again and looked around my room.  
“I guess so. If that’s ok with you.”  
I smiled and looked at Yuito.  
What if someone finds him here..?  
I’ll definitely get in trouble for hiding him and probably get blamed for letting him out, and I don’t want Yuito to get in trouble..  
Yuito’s eyes widened and he looked at me.  
“You’ll get in trouble if anyone finds me here won’t you?! They’ll blame you for letting me out and get in trouble for hiding me!”  
I laughed nervously and patted his head.  
“You read my mind completely Yuito.”  
He’s eyes widened a little and he looked away sadly.  
“I-I’ll go...!”  
I shook my head and grabbed the hand of the spirit that was standing up from my bed.  
“If you get found out I’ll take the blame so you won’t get in trouble, don’t worry Yuito.”  
He looked at me madly for the first time.  
Did... did I say something wrong..?  
I don’t know why I can’t understand Yuito like everyone else.  
Yuito looked at me and spoke to me in a mad tone.  
“Why would you stick up for me?! I’m the one who escaped and came into your room!”  
My ears turned redder when Yuito said that last sentence.  
That sounds.... weird....?  
I looked at Yuito and smiled and forced my ears to go to their normal color.  
“Because you’re my future Protector Spirit Yuito.”  
Yuito looked away quickly and mumbled:  
“You’re.... weird.”  
I laughed and let go of his hand as he sat back down again.  
“I know.”  
He looked around my room again and began to start another conversation.  
“You have a lot of photos of you and your family.”  
I nodded and showed him one of the pictures of me when I was just born.  
“That’s me when I was born.”  
Yuito looked away quickly.  
“Why’re showing me pictures of yourself?”  
I quickly set it down and felt awkward.  
“Well you mentioned that I had a lot pictures so I thought I should but never mind sorry..”  
I looked at the floor and Yuito slowly started to panic.  
I laughed inside my head.  
Yuito’s like a puppy. He gets distant and sorta aggressive and once I stop paying attention to him or make him feel bad he quickly changes, apologizes and tries to start another conversation. How cute.   
I quickly shook my head and looked up at Yuito, who had stop panicking and was now looking through my photo album.  
I looked over his shoulder to find him staring at one of the pictures of me crying when I was around six years old.  
My older brother had just ripped my favorite stuffed animal, who could be seen being disciplined in the background.   
I laughed a little, feeling nostalgic.  
I cried so much that day, I was so upset.  
Why’d Yuito have to see this picture? It’s so embarrassing...  
Yuito touched the tears coming from my eyes in the photo with his pointer finger, and when I looked at his face I could see him starting to tear up.   
Oh god what’d I do?! Why’s he crying?!   
I quickly reached for the album but Yuito was faster than me.  
He swatted my hand away and hugged the album, the picture facing his chest.   
“You look so sad in this picture Kai...  
I don’t know why it’s so heart breaking for me to see little you this sad.”  
I hugged Yuito from the side and wiped his tears and spoke to him in a calming voice.   
“There’s no need for you to be so sad Yuito, though I appreciate it.”  
He looked at me and pulled away from me a little and set the photo album down.  
I pulled my hand away and looked at the ground.  
What’s wrong with me?  
I have no idea what’s going on..  
Yuito rubbed his arm and looked at the ground.  
“S-Sorry.”  
I looked at him, surprised.  
“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Yuito rubbed his head and continued to avoid eye contact with me.   
“Well, for one, I broke out of my jail cell and came into your room, second, I looked through your stuff, third, I hugged a photo of little you crying, fourth, I started crying for some reason, and fifth, I pulled away when you tried to comfort me.”  
I laughed a little and stood up.  
Yuito looked up quickly and then back at the ground.  
I stood in front of him and squatted down to where he had to look at me.  
“I told you it’s fine Yuito. I forgive you.”  
I must be seeing things.  
I swear I could see Yuito’s cheeks turn a light pink when I told him I forgave him.   
I got up and laid in my large bed and patted the open spot next to me.  
“You haven’t slept in an actual bed in forever, have you?”  
Yuito shook his head slowly and looked away.  
“Well, come on. There’s enough room for both of us.”  
Yuito’s ears turned red and he continued to avoid my gaze as he slowly got up and laid in my bed next to me.  
I smiled and yawned.  
“Sleep well Yuito.”  
I closed my eyes.  
It’s been an exciting day today..  
As I drifted of to sleep, I felt a sudden warmth wrap itself around me.  
I opened one eye slowly and saw Yuito clinging onto me, arms wrapped around my back.  
My face turned a bright red and I looked down at him.   
But to my surprise, Yuito was completely asleep.   
W-Well I guess he’s dreaming.  
I don’t mind, I’m just worried about someone coming in..  
I smiled softly and shook my head.  
I’ll worry about that later.  
I slowly returned the movement and wrapped my arms around Yuito, and at that moment I could feel him shaking.  
He’s having a nightmare..  
I pulled the blankets over both of us and hugged Yuito tightly, trying to calm him down.  
Thankfully, I felt him stop shaking and smiled.  
Once again, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
I felt warm with Yuito holding onto me,  
and I felt safe. I could tell Yuito felt that way as well. I thought to myself:  
I hope nobody ever comes in.  
Whatever would happen after Yuito becomes my Protector Spirit, we would get through it together.   
These thoughts made me feel great in a way I’ve never felt before.  
I hoped that the next couple of days went by fast, because I wanted Yuito to become my Protector Spirit, for him to be out of the unforgiving jail cell, for him to no longer be feared by everyone else in the Kahoru Estate.  
I placed my hand on his head and murmured to him:  
“Goodnight Yuito.”  
I slowly closed my eyes after I saw Yuito’s slight, sleepy smile and finally gave into sleep. Everything turned pitch black, but instead of being a lonely black, it was a warm, happy black.  
I hope things stay this way.


	5. Chapter Four

I woke up to sounds of struggle and yelling, completely opposite of the sounds I fell asleep too.  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes and realized Yuito wasn’t next to me.  
Did he leave...?  
When my vision cleared, I saw my bodyguards chasing Yuito around my room, trying to capture him.  
Oh my god, seriously?   
I got up quickly and stood in front of Yuito and looked at my bodyguards.  
“What is your reason for disturbing my sleep? It better be good.”  
My bodyguards bowed in apology and looked at me.  
“I’m sorry Sir Kai, But when we walked in we saw this troublesome spirit sleeping in your bed.   
He escaped and we have to put him back in his cell.”  
I looked at my bodyguards angrily, and in the corner of my eye I could see Yuito looking at me, surprised.  
“And by whose orders?”  
Their eyes widened and they slowly answer with:  
“N-Nobody Sir..”  
I looked at them sternly and nodded.  
“Thats what I thought. Now please get out of my room. I will return Yuito Kota to his cell myself.”  
The bodyguards started to protest but I looked them dead in the eyes with the scariest gaze I have ever given.  
I guess I’m naturally over protective of Yuito..  
My bodyguards left and stood outside of my door and I looked at Yuito.  
“Are you ok? Did they hurt you?”  
He shook his head and scoffed.  
“No. And stop being so overprotective.”  
I laughed a little and looked at him.  
“Being outside of that cell of yours really changes your personality, huh?”  
He looked at me and shook his head quickly.  
“N-No it doesn’t.”  
I laughed and he looked at me meanly.  
Yuito stuttered..?  
He rarely stutters. In front of me at least.  
I slowly walked away from him and looked for something to wear for today.  
I pulled out a black kimono with a silver dragon on it.   
I smiled at it and I saw Yuito’s face get redder in the corner of my eye.  
Oh, is it because I’m about to change..?  
I set the black and silver dragon kimono on my bed and continued to look through my closet.  
This’ll suit him..  
I pulled out a white to silver kimono that had a golden mountain painted on it.  
I walked up to Yuito and held it up to him.  
I realized while I was looking through my closet that Yuito has been wearing the same slightly ripped clothing since I first met him.  
I decided it was time for some new clothing.  
“What are you doing Kai...?”  
Yuito spoke in a confused manner and looked at me with a questioning gaze.  
I smiled softly and handed Yuito the beautiful kimono.  
“You can have this. Now go put it on.”  
Yuito looked at me with wide eyes and an opened mouth.  
I didn’t know he would be this surprised!  
Yuito shook his head and looked at me.  
“I can’t accept this Kai! I’m not even your Protector Spirit yet!”  
I smiled and pushed the kimono back into Yuito’s hands.  
“But you’ll be my Protector Spirit soon. I also think it’s a good idea if you get out of those ripped clothes.”  
I knew Yuito would give in easily, and he did. He took the kimono and looked at me with a shy gaze.  
“Where do I put it on..?”  
I laughed and pushed him into my walk-in closet.  
“In there silly. I’ll get dressed out here. I’ll tell you when I’m done.”  
Yuito nodded and shut the closet door.   
I quickly undressed and put on my black and silver kimono.  
It fits quite nicely.  
I walked over to my closet and knocked on the door.  
“Yuito? Are you ok in here?”  
I heard the sound of clothes being moved around and heard Yuito grumble.  
“I’m not wearing this.”  
I sighed and laughed a little and leaned against the door.  
“Come on Yuito. Let me see.”  
Yuito still replied with a flat no, and I sighed.  
Very stubborn I see.   
I looked at the ceiling and smiled softly.  
“Why wont you let me see?”  
I heard Yuito sigh and murmur, which I had to press my ear up to the door to hear.  
“I never wore a kimono when I was alive so I don’t know how to do it..”  
Sometimes, very rarely though, I forget Yuito is a spirit, not a human being.  
I shook my head and smiled.  
“Then I’ll help you.”  
I heard Yuito start to protest as I opened the closet door and looked at him.

He had the kimono with white fading to silver with the golden mountain painted on it on.   
He looked at me with a shy gaze and I tried my best not to tell him how good he looked in a kimono.  
His blonde messy hair with brown tips matched very well with the golden mountain, and the kimono fitted him perfectly.

Yuito looked at me with a confused gaze on why I hadn’t said anything and I shook my head.  
“Sorry Yuito. I was seeing if you did anything wrong.”  
The spirit nodded and walked out of the closet and turned around.  
“How’s the back?”  
He said.  
I smiled and patted his head and undid the back of his kimono.  
“You were really close to doing it right. I’ll show you how to do it right once you’re my Protector Spirit.”  
Yuito nodded his head as I started redoing the back of his kimono.  
I patted his shoulder and grabbed my cane that the healer gave to me with the key on top dangling on top.  
“I fixed it, now come. I’ll take you back.”  
Yuito hesitated a bit and sighed.  
I walked back up to him and apologized.  
“I’m extremely sorry Yuito. I think it’s very unfair that a harmless spirit like you has to be trapped down there.”  
Yuito looked away, not allowing me to see what he was thinking.  
I looked at him curiously and he slowly made eye contact with me.  
“Thanks Kai, But I’m ok with it. I just don’t want to get your kimono dirty.”  
I chuckled and patted his head once more. His hair is really soft..  
“It’s your Kimono now.”  
Yuito’s eyes widen and his head perked up. He looked at me with a excited expression and held onto my hand.  
“Really?!”  
I laughed and nodded in response.  
“Of course. I have enough Kimono’s in there anyways.”  
Yuito smiled happily and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back hesitantly and smiled hopefully.   
I seriously don’t see why everyone is afraid of him. He’s so nice and caring and funny. He’s stubborn too of course, and sometimes can get hot headed but I’ve barely ever seen him like that.  
“Thanks Kai!”  
I smiled and finally couldn’t resist petting Yuito’s hair. His ears turned a light pink and he turned away, slowly pulling back.  
“Why’d you pet my head..?”  
I laughed a little, nervousness slightly present in my voice.  
“You’re hair is extremely soft.  
Now come on, I’ll take you back before someone else sees you and suddenly starts freaking out.”  
Yuito nodded and laughed a little.  
He followed me as I opened the door slowly and suddenly got surprised by someone I wasn’t expecting to be at my door, waiting for me to open it.  
“F-Father Ryusei...!”


	6. Chapter Five

“F-Father Ryusei...!”  
I said in surprise as my father stood in the doorway. I moved in front of Yuito, who instead of staying behind me, pushed me aside and glared at Father Ryusei.  
“I’m not going back you can’t make me!”  
I looked at Yuito with wide eyes.  
Why is he being like this?  
“That’s right, I can’t. But Kai can.”  
Even I could see Yuito jump in surprise. He backed down, obeying and going behind me. Father Ryusei looked at me with a content smile on his face.  
Then I understood.  
He wanted Yuito to react like that.  
I don’t know why, but he absolutely wanted Yuito to become my Protector Spirit.  
“Father Ryusei do not worry I am taking him back now—“

“I see he is wearing one of your kimonos.”  
Father Ryusei interrupted me.  
I was taken aback, then nodded slowly.  
Yuito was wearing one of my kimonos, which was now his own.  
Yuito looked at Father Ryusei with a glare and spoke in a cold voice.  
“Is there a problem with that?”  
Father Ryusei laughed and patted Yuito’s Head, who whacked his hand away.  
Father Ryusei looked at me and I nodded slight. I patted Yuito’s Head and his face turned a light red.  
“H-Hey...!”  
My father laughed in success. For some reason, he really liked seeing Yuito only obey me.  
I stopped patting Yuito’s Head who’s face slowly went to its normal color.  
Father Ryusei looked at me and smiled softly.  
“Be safe.”  
I nodded as Father Ryusei walked away, leaving me and Yuito to walk alone together back to the cells.  
We walked in silence as Yuito looked around excitedly. I chuckled, he had been running trying to escape the guards the night before so he hadn’t been able to see everything.  
“It’s so pretty here Kai..”  
I nodded and patted the curious spirit’s head.  
“It is. I promise to take you on a tour once you are my Protector Spirit.”  
Yuito smiled a sweet smile which made my ears turn pink.  
“I can’t wait then.”  
Soon enough, we reached the stairway to the cells. I sighed and was about to tell Yuito that I was sorry but he put his finger on my lips to hush me, he understood.  
I nodded, leaded him down and opened the door to his cell.   
I looked around and saw that there were no guards at the moment.  
I handed Yuito some delicious breads and fruits the servants had brought in before.  
Yuito took them eagerly and smiled.  
I nodded softly and grazed Yuito’s forehead with my lips.  
He blushed softly and I smiled.  
“I would remodel the whole cell if I could, but only for you. Just three more days Yuito. Then you will be free.”  
The calm spirit grabbed my hand and held it close to his face and kissed it softly.  
“Ok. I will wait, no matter how long.”  
My cheeks turned pink as the charming spirit let go of my hand, allowing me to lock his cage.  
I did so and waved slightly.  
Yuito nodded back to me and I walked up the stairwell, locked the door, and walked back into the garden. Mother Haruji has a long ways to go before she disappears, but I still wish to spend as much time with her as possible, and I did.

I walked into the garden to find the mysterious old lady Yuito seemed to be close with sitting on the bench where I met her before.  
She beckoned me with her finger and I walked over to her carefully.  
The Old Lady smiled at me as I walked towards her, showing more kindness and love then my late grandmother showed me.  
“Hello Ma’am.”  
I said with a smile as I sat down next to her. One of the workers who was walking by looked at me, confused.  
I suppose only me and Yuito can see her. As far as I known that is.  
“Hello Kaito. Or would you refer for me to call you Levi?”  
I smiled and since my name is closer with my ancestor Kaito’s, I decided it would be easier for me to recognize.  
“Kaito is just fine Ma’am.”  
She nodded and pointed to the necklace that she had given me last time, allowing me to see Mother Haruji and meet  
Hye-bin, the cute wolf yokai.  
“You still have?”  
I nodded and smiled.  
She was a sweet lady, and someday I hope to know more about her and her past.  
“Yes I do in fact. It’s very beautiful, thank you.”  
She nodded and handed me a matching necklace and pointed to the direction of where I had come from.  
“For the mischievous one.”  
I was confused for a moment, but soon realized she was talking about the spirit Yuito.   
I nodded and took the necklace.  
“Thank you Ma’am.”  
She nodded and soon faded.  
I suppose she needed to leave.  
And she did.  
“Is he here?”

“Yeah I see him! Quick!”  
I was tackled onto the ground by two beings, and I was not able to see them.  
They held me onto the ground, both of them laying on top of me. One was more forceful then the other, holding me down with more force while the other being gently held my arm down and soon let go of it, getting off of me as well.  
“Tori, what are you doing?!”  
Tori?  
Once I heard that name, I knew exactly who these two beings were.  
My little twin cousins from yesterday’s welcoming party, Hebi Kahoru and Tori Kahoru.


	7. Chapter Six

“Hebi, Tori, what are you doing here?”  
Hebi sighed in disappointment and got off of me and stood next to Tori, who offered his hand to help me up.  
I took his hand, stood up and looked at both of them.  
They were dressed in matching red kimonos designed with golden trees and silver leaves.  
Hebi’s hair was a mess and Tori’s was well kept.  
“I’m sorry for my younger brothers annoying behavior Brother Kai.”  
Tori said with a apologetic voice as if Hebi wasn’t there next to him.  
“I’m right here you.. you butt!”  
There was dead silence.  
I was using all of the power resting inside of me not to burst out laughing at Hebi’s statement.  
I looked at Tori, who was shivering.  
He covered his mouth, bending over slightly, trying his best to not laugh as well. Hebi noticed this and crossed his arms quickly, obviously annoyed.  
“Well my butts better than yours.”

“Not true.”  
I started bursting out laughing as Hebi and Tori fought over who had a better butt.   
If I have to be honest.. I think Yuito has a better butt than both of them.  
“Brother Kai, who do you think has a better butt?”  
Hebi and Tori said in sink.  
I laughed nervously and looked at the ground, avoiding their gaze.  
If Yuito hears this somehow I’m going to die..  
“Well I think Yuito has a better butt than both of you two—“  
Hebi gasped, while Tori smirked to himself. My ears turned a slight red in embarrassment and tried to change the subject.  
“I-Is there a reason you two were looking for me?”

“Yeah yeah!”  
Hebi exclaimed. Tori’s smirk faded and changed to a happy, emotion filled smile.  
“Remember your promise at the dinner yesterday?”  
Tori said in a formal tone.  
I looked at both of them, confusion overtaking my body.  
I couldn’t remember what I promised yesterday at the welcoming dinner, for most of my attention had been directed at Yuito when he stayed at my room that same night.  
Hebi and Tori looked at each other and then turned towards me and smiled a huge, pure smile.  
“You promised to learn to cook with us!”  
They said in sink.  
Cook?  
Then it hit me.  
“To learn to cook with Itsumi and Itsuki?”

“Yeah!”  
They said excitedly.  
I smiled, I couldn’t wait to spend time with four of my new family members. The twins grabbed each of my hands and started leading me to the kitchen, and I reluctantly followed them.  
I smiled happily. I am terribly sad that Mother Haruji and Grandmother Amane had to die, but I’m happy here with my new family, which is much more than I ever was back at the Chizuru Household.  
Soon enough, the twins successfully leaded me to the extremely large kitchen where Itsuki and Itsumi resided.  
Two pairs of twins all at once, I’m not sure how I’m going to last.  
“Hello Itsuki-Kun and Itsumi-Chan. It’s good to see you both this fine morning.”  
The almost identical twins smiled softly at me then turned to Hebi and Tori and smiled as well.  
“Good to see you too Brother Kai, Hebi and Tori!”  
The older twins said in unison.  
Instead of their formal outfits like they had worn last night at the dinner party, they both wore light blue shirts with rolled up sleeves and black jeans.  
I suppose they didn’t want to get flour or other baking and cooking ingredients on Itsuki and Itsumi’s formal clothing.  
“We have some cooking-clothes waiting for you in the west wing bathrooms.”  
Itsumi said cheerfully. Itsuki nodded in response to her instruction and continued to organize the many ingredients and substances laid out of the long kitchen island.  
I followed Hebi and Tori to the west wing of the Kahoru Estate to find the very elegant bathrooms.  
It felt weird being in awe of a bathroom, but it was better than what my old family had. There, laying on a foldable wooden table, laid three packets of clothing, all labeled ‘Kai’ ‘Tori’ and ‘Hebi.’  
I walked up to my packet, picked it up and turned towards the two small boys behind me.  
“Tori, Hebi, you guys should get   
ready—“  
My eyes widened to see that the two boys had completely disappeared.  
I dropped the packet quickly, slamming the door open to find a familiar man in Black carrying two recognizable small, passed out boys.  
The same man who had attacked Lady Misao and Jin-hee.  
“Hebi! Tori! Let them go right now!”  
I yelled, running up to the man dressed in black, anger spread across my face.  
The man chuckled, dropping the unconscious boy’s on the ground.  
“We meet again sooner than expected, Young Kai.”

“You’re in the Kahoru Estate kidnapping my little twin cousins, who’d be lucky if you didn’t run into me.”  
The man laughed, pulling his mask down so I could get a good look at his face.  
He was a full grown adult, a beard forming on his chin and a scar right across his left eye.  
“Ha! You make me laugh Kai Kahoru. You should be the one afraid of me.”

“We’ll see about that.”  
I ran towards him, suddenly feeling a rush of power consume my self.  
A blue sphere starting forming in my hand, as if a I had conjured up a ball of lighting.  
“You will regret hurting Tori and Hebi!”  
I yelled in rage, springing up quickly and moving the blue lighting ball into the man in Black, knocking him back in a fast motion. His body hit against a wall, breaking it open and letting the mysterious and dangerous man fall through. I ran after him, everything was blur as I used my unfamiliar powers.  
I lifted him up by the neck and threw him back out of the broken room, his body making a loud THUD on the ground.  
Workers and Servants rushed over, dragging the unconscious bodies of Tori and Hebi away from the fight.  
I could hear Father Ryusei and Hichi-San running towards me, but I ignored them.  
Soon, the man in Black got up slowly, his body shaking.  
“Y-You’re a monster....!”  
At the very moment he said those words, the door concealing the cells burst open with a loud explosion, making everyone cover their eyes and stand still.  
Soon, I saw a familiar being fly out the opening quickly, anger and rage consuming the body quickly.  
“Yuito?!”  
I yelled in surprise.  
As my back was turned, the man in Black ran towards me, a dagger in his hand, stabbing me in the shoulder.  
I screamed in pain, red liquid dripping from my body quickly, my hand covered in blood.  
Yuito ran towards the stabbing man and used powers I had never seen him use before to completely knock the man away and continue to attack the adult in Black over and over again, until the man was a bloody pulp.  
“Yuito, Stop!”  
Father Ryusei said, and for the first time, I could trace anger in my father’s voice.  
Yuito did not stop.  
My arm continued to lose blood as I quickly ran up to Yuito and screamed at him.  
“Yuito Stop, NOW!”  
The spirit froze in the air at my command, floating above the ground, not moving at all. And soon, Yuito fell to the ground, his eyes shut.   
“Yuito?!”  
I yelled in surprise as I ran over to catch the passed out spirit, further injuring my shoulder.  
“Can spirits even pass out..?”  
I murmured as Hichi-San and Father Ryusei ran over, both of them furious.  
“What were you thinking Kai?!”

“He almost kidnapped Tori and Hebi, I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing-“  
The older adults glared at me, angry with my decisions.  
I cowered under their gaze but didn’t give up on standing up for myself.  
“He threatened them and this family, there was no complete way I would just let this criminal go!”  
Hichi-San looked at Father Ryusei who shook his head slowly.  
Hichi-San spoke first, her voice stern unlike her caring and calm voice from before.  
“You should’ve gone to get help Kai. You do not know how to control your powers. You even ripped a hole through Misao’s bedroom.”

“I’m sorry Hichi-San, but if I had gone to get help, it would’ve been too late.”

“He’s right Hichi, it would’ve been too late. We should thank Kai instead of punishing him.”  
A new voice spoke, and when I turned around I saw Uncle Dai standing behind me. My eyes widened as my hearing became blurry.  
“What are you two saying? I cannot hear you...”  
I said, feeling slightly dizzy in the head.  
The three adults didn’t look at me, they were too busy arguing about something I couldn’t hear.  
My shoulder hurt immensely, and I saw Yuito get off of the ground slow, his body shaking terribly.  
“Kai.. Are you.. alright?”  
For some apparent reason, Yuito’s voice was the only one I could hear properly.  
I wobbled, walking over to him and hugging him tightly, his body supporting me.  
“I-I’m fine.. Are you hurt Yuito?”

“No.. I’m fine Kai, please don’t.. worry.”  
Both of us were extremely tired, hurting in all places, even if Yuito was a spirit.  
His lack of energy was from supposedly using his powers for the first time, making him tire extremely.  
“Yuito.. how did you break free..?”

“I heard that.. freak.. call you a monster. Then the Old Lady came and opened my cell, allowing me to come and aid you in your fight. I was angry. Rage took over my body I could not control it.. I’m sorry Kai.. I disappointed you..”  
I smiled as much as I could with what little energy I had left and ran my fingers through Yuito’s hair in forgiveness.  
“You did not disappoint me Yuito. I’m glad you were able to help me—“  
My body gave up, falling completely onto Yuito, the blood from my shoulder bleeding onto the new kimono I gave him.  
My vision went blurry as I saw The previously arguing adults, Father Ryusei, Uncle Dai, and Hichi-San run towards me in panic.  
In the background, I could see the two little twins, Hebi and Tori wake up slowly.  
I smiled with the very last bit of energy I had left in relief to see the boys Alright.  
My body finally gave up, the last thread of consciousness snapping.  
My eyes closed as Yuito held me as the adults panicked on what to do.  
“Levi.. Riku.. Kaito.. two of those belong to me, one of those belong to Yuito. They are not gone, nor dead. The ceremony was never finished. We were the product of the sacrificing ceremony. I am Levi and Kaito.  
Yuito is Riku.”  
After saying words that somehow formed on their own will, I finally passed out, unconsciousness taking over my body finally.


End file.
